Question: In the figure, $\angle ABC$ and $\angle ADB$ are each right angles. Additionally, $AC = 17.8$ units and $AD = 5$ units. What is the length of segment $DB$? [asy]
import olympiad; import geometry; size(150); defaultpen(linewidth(0.8));
triangle t = triangle((0,0),(sqrt(89),0),(sqrt(89),-8/5*sqrt(89)));
draw((sqrt(89),0)--(5*dir(-aTan(8/5))));
draw(t);
dot("$A$",(0,0),W); dot("$B$",(sqrt(89),0),E); dot("$D$",5*dir(-aTan(8/5)),W); dot("$C$",17.8*dir(-aTan(8/5)),W);
[/asy]
Explanation: First of all, we calculate that the length of $\overline{DC}$ is $17.8 - 5 = 12.8$. Since triangles $ADB$ and $BDC$ are similar, $BD/AD$ is equal to $CD/BD$, giving us the equation $x/5 = 12.8/x$. Multiplying both sides by $5x$, we get $x^2 = 64$, so $x = \boxed{8}$ units.